Some self-checkout systems allow a shopper (used interchangeably herein with “customer”) to scan items using a self-scan device, which is generally portable and may be carried in a retail store during a shopping trip. Such systems can benefit the shopper by potentially minimizing wait times by avoiding conventional checkout lines and also can benefit the retailer by reducing labor costs due to checkout automation. An example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,447, filed Jan. 29, 1999, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
However, these conventional self-checkout systems are prone to both intentional and unintentional scan errors by the shopper. For example, the shopper may intentionally scan a less expensive item and actually place a more expensive item in a shopping basket or cart. Unintentional errors, such as a forgetting to scan or not properly scanning an item, may also occur. Whether unintentional or intentional, these scan errors can lead to lost profits and detract from the advantages offered by self-checkout systems.
Thus, what is needed is an ability to audit self-scans in order to correct errant scans, whether intentional or unintentional. What is further needed is an ability to perform such audits on an in-trip basis that makes binary determinations of whether to audit. What is further needed is an ability to combine in-trip binary determinations with longer-term probabilistic determinations of whether to audit. These and other drawbacks exist.